


Feel Better

by SailorLestrade



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Bad Smut, F/M, Fluff, Post band breakup, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: After Izzy quits the man, (Y/n) tries to help him feel better.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that someone wanted poorly written smut. So, here's some poorly written smut

Izzy dropped his bags by the door as he walked into the house. After he announced his departure from Guns n’ Roses to the rest of the band, he made a round of phone calls, (Y/n) being the first on his list. She was so supportive, no matter what he chose to do. He honestly thought she would hightail it out at the thought of the money stopping, but that wasn’t her style. She was with him through thick or thin.

“Hey babe,” Izzy shut the front door and was immediately greeted with a pair of arms around him. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” (Y/n) whispered. “How are you holding up?”

“Axl tried to hold me hostage when I was leaving,” Izzy chuckled a little, but (Y/n) could hear how upset he was. “I’m just glad to be home.”

“I’m making us dinner,” She told him. “I figured you’d enjoy a home cooked meal.”

“God, you know me so well,” Izzy smiled a little and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” She smiled back. “Go get a shower. By the time you’re done, the food will be too.”

***

The food was done, and Izzy enjoyed every bite, until their phone rang. (Y/n) went about cleaning up the dishes when she heard Izzy speak.

“There’s nothing to talk about Axl. I’m done,” Izzy told him. She couldn’t hear what the frontman was saying, but Izzy looked at her and rolled his eyes, mouthing sorry, before he headed into his office.

And four hours later, he finally came out, looking exhausted.

“Babe?” (Y/n) asked. “Are you okay?”

“He just spent four hours begging me to come back,” Izzy sighed, flopping down on the couch by her.

“And?”

“I told him no,” Izzy responded. “I can’t deal with that toxic environment anymore. Steven said he didn’t blame me one bit when I called him. And I mean, has the band even been the same since he left?”

“No,” (Y/n) shook her head. “And honestly, I think it’ll just go downhill now.” She wrapped an arm around Izzy and let him lay his head on her shoulder. “But you have a whole binder of songs. And I bet you’ll be back out there in no time, and they’ll really regret you leaving.” Izzy chuckled a little and turned his head to place a kiss on her lips. She started to kiss back, trying to show him how much she missed him, how much she loved him, and everything else all mixed together.

“Izzy,” (Y/n) smiled at him and took his hand as she stood up.

“What’s up?” Izzy asked as he stood up with (Y/n). She just smiled and led him to their bedroom. She kissed him deeply as they walked into the room, hand going to his pants and working on undoing them. Izzy moaned slightly and helped her with the belt while she unzipped the fly. He shimmied out of the clothing before (Y/n) made him sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to make you feel better,” She told him, pulling his shirt off. She stood in front of him, working on getting her own clothes off. Izzy stood to help her, but she stopped him. “You sit.” She smiled at him as he sat back down. She finally got everything off and knelt between his legs.

“Babe…”

“I missed you,” She whispered, running her fingertips on the inside of his thighs, smirking at the shiver he gave off. “You have no idea.” She wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking it some before she put her mouth on the tip, sucking gently.

“F-fuck baby,” Izzy gasped. Izzy carded his fingers through her fingers as she moved farther down, taking as much of him into her mouth as he could. “It was too fucking long baby.” She murmured a yes around him, and the vibrations made him moan more.

She knew what he licked, and she did everything perfectly. She could feel his fingers gripping her hair, and she knew he was close.

But then he quickly pulled her off of him. She looked up, frowning some.

“Is everything okay?” (Y/n) asked.

“I’m not finishing in your mouth baby,” Izzy chuckled. He helped her up to the bed and laid her back. “I spent too long without you.” He leaned down to kiss her as he moved between her legs. As he pushed into her, she moaned into the kiss, instantly wrapping her legs around him.

“Fuck,” she breathed as Izzy worked to find the right pace for both of them. He knew that neither of them would last very long, but he wanted it to feel good for them. And everytime he brushed her g-spot, she would tighten around him.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Izzy breathed against her neck. “I love you.” He reached down between them, using his thumb to rub small circles on her clit, like he knew she loved.

“I love you too,” She gasped. “Izzy, baby…”

“Come for me princess,” Izzy gasped. He was trying to hold off until she went first. He always did that.

(Y/n) held onto him as she felt the first waves hit her. With a loud moan, she came around Izzy, tightening around him. That was enough to pull him over as well, spilling inside of her. With a heavy breath, Izzy smiled down at (Y/n).

“That was quick,” (Y/n) laughed.

“What makes you think I’m done with you tonight babe?” He asked with a grin, leaning down to kiss her gently. He rolled off of her and wrapped her up in his arms, placing kisses wherever he could easily reach. “Thank you.”

“For what?” She asked, forgetting what she said this was all for.

“For making me feel better,” Izzy smiled at her. The phone started to ring then, but Izzy made no move to get up. He was sure it was Axl, and honestly, he didn’t want to talk to him for awhile. Not when he had this beautiful woman in his arms.

Because to Izzy, that was all that matter right then.


End file.
